The so-called Pap test for identification of malignant or pre-malignant cellular matter found in surgical scrapings from the cervix is now widely established. A general purpose of this invention is the provision of a package containing, initially, a glass slide, and implements such as a spatula, swab, tongue depressor, and/or other supplies, that may be needed by a physician in obtaining and receiving the scrapings, and that, upon opening, serves as a surgical tray to hold such implements and the glass slide. The package, in its initial form, is made long enough to contain all such implements. The package has additional features, however, by which, after the implements have been used to obtain the scrapings and deposit them on the glass slide in the package, and have been discarded, it may, by making certain tears along certain predetermined and pre-weakened tear lines, be reconstructed and refolded into a new compact form of package of reduced size but doubled wall thickness, and therefore of increased strength for transportation to the laboratory, for example, in the mails.
In a modified form, for situations not requiring such increased strength, e.g., when a plastic rather than glass slide is used, a portion of the original long package is torn away, along a predetermined line of weakness, and the remainder of the package then closes with reduced dimensions.